Systems which determine surface dimensions or a contour of an object surface by measuring a reflected light beam compared to an initial or projected light beam using visible or infra-red light are known. Such systems may include one or more mirrors to direct the projected light and to reflect the incident light back to a receiving device.
The space envelope required to combine the necessary components into a system such as a sensor head can often be too large to provide a desired beam size without inducing beam focus problems and therefore faulty surface mapping. Reducing the space envelope for the optical components becomes problematic due to the difficulty of controlling beam width while minimizing distortion. The ability to focus the optical components can also be problematic where space limitations do not permit tilting of the mirrors to a desired angular degree.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.